This invention relates to a truck cab and camper combination and more particularly to an arrangement for permitting free transfer of passengers therebetween. Still more particularly, this invention concerns a slidable door arrangement and the pertinent structures for permitting such free transfer.
In recent times, improved roads and increased leisure time have given rise to the proliferation of the recreational vehicle. Recreational vehicles or RV's have taken many forms. One of the earliest and still most popular is the pick-up truck and camper combination. With this type of RV, a standard pick-up truck having an elongated bed extending rearwardly of a cab has mounted thereon a camper body. Typically, the camper body has a front overhang which is slightly spaced from and portruding over the roof or top wall of the cab. The rear wall of the cab has the truck bench seat mounted forwardly thereof and includes a rear window.
One of the problems with this type of RV is the lack of the ability to communicate between the cab and camper body both in terms of passing of objects as well as to transfer passengers therebetween, which is especially desirable while the vehicle is in motion.
Partial solutions to this problem have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,234 to Harrell et al shows a slidable window closure and sealing boot combination. This particular combination allows for the passing of objects between the cab and the camper body. However, the transference of passengers is not practicable.
In order to solve this problem, other solutions have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,224 to Hathaway shows one such attempt. With this device, a full length doorway is provided. However, this device is not entirely satisfactory in that the pivotal doorways used therewith are designed to be fitted flush with the front wall of the camper when the camper is attached. Another approach, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,355 to Robinson, is that of providing a curtain in the opening between the cab and camper body. This is obviously somewhat lacking in providing a secure closure.
Another problem encountered with the application thus described is that of providing a seal between the cab and camper when utilizing such openings. The seal is necessary in view of the air, dirt, and other contaminants that tend to blow into the cab and camper through the openings therebetween, especially when the vehicle is in motion.